


detours and distractions

by fyris



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Coming In Pants, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kinktober 2019, Multiple Orgasms, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyris/pseuds/fyris
Summary: Kinktober Day 7: AphrodisiacsAbandoned research facilities, mysterious vials of serum -- what could go wrong?





	detours and distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 7: Aphrodisiacs -- featuring my M!Sole and Piper getting a little sidetracked in the best way possible ;)
> 
> Thanks to DaddyFuckinLongLegs for giving me the push I needed to actually post this!

Things were going smoothly for once. Together, Mal and Piper combed the old research facility, pocketed anything of use, and even located the doodad they’d been tasked to find without a hitch.

Which meant, of course, trouble felt obliged to come a knocking.

In this case, ‘trouble’ took the form of a little vial of innocuous looking clear liquid. Mal picked it up to get a closer look at it — the last surviving one of what had been a dozen, resting in a velvet lined wooden box and tucked away inside a safe in the lead researcher’s office — and it slipped out of his hand.

It shattered with the musical chime of breaking glass and mystery serum went everywhere.

_ Oops _.

“Uh. Well, hopefully that wasn’t some kind of super plague or mutant virus or something,” Mal joked and took a few steps away from the puddle. Just to be on the safe side. At least none of it had gotten on him. “It’s — I’m sure it’s fine.” He let out a slightly nervous chuckle and rubbed at the back of his neck.

Abandoning her search of a nearby container, Piper straightened and shot her companion a worried look. “Blue! Jeez, you gotta be more careful. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Don’t worry about it,” he said. And he _ was _— just. Was it getting a little warm in here? It felt a little warm in here. “We should probably go though. We got that uh — gizmo…thingy we came for. And I think I’ve already broken all the vials of mystery science goo so — yeah. We’re good.”

“You’re sure you’re alright?”

Mal waved away her concern — stepped carefully _ around _ the spilled liquid — and headed for the door. “Piper, I’m fine. And I’ll be even _ better _once we get back to Fred Allen and get paid for this job.” He nodded towards the whatsit tucked away in his pack. He hadn’t asked what the chem dealer wanted it for, and he honestly didn’t care. Five hundred caps for simple fetch work? Easy money.

“Well, alright. If you’re sure,” Piper said. She reached up absently to tug at her scarf. “It is uh — gettin’ a little warm in here anyway.”

Mal swallowed, a sudden coldness plummeting into his stomach for just a moment before the growing heat burned it away. “Yeah. Let’s —” He gestured towards the exit to the office. “After you.”

Piper took the lead, picking her way back through the ruins of the multi-story facility, and Mal tagged along in her wake, watching her back and keeping an eye out for any ferals they might have missed on their initial sweep of the building. As they made their way up from the sub basement though, having just hit the stairwell, Mal was starting to think that _ maybe _they did have a problem after all.

He stopped, a hand pressed to the metal wall. Compared to his skin, it felt like ice. The heat continued to build and was taking on another, more familiar — and distractingly urgent — edge. He took a shaky breath and willed himself to focus.

It had about as much effect as — as — well, as something not very fucking effective.

While the insistent heat continued to prickle across his skin, it started to gain focus, taking up residence in a much more, ah, _ southernly _location. Now along with feeling like he’d walked into a blast furnace, his pants were starting to fit uncomfortably tight in the front. OK yeah this was — this was definitely a problem.

“Hey,” Mal called out to Piper. “Uh, can we…” he trailed off, shuddering as a wave of — _ something _— washed over him. He could feel sweat beading on his skin now, and there was no hiding the painfully obvious bulge in the front of his jeans. If more of the blood flow had been making it to his brain, he might’ve been embarrassed.

As it was, all he could think about was getting rid of some of these layers — Jesus, whose idea had it been to wear a jacket and _ two _shirts? Who the fuck needed needed two shirts? That just seemed like an excessive amount of shirts, honestly.

By the time Mal realized that, actually, _ maybe _this wasn’t what he should be fixating on while in the middle of traversing a creepy, potentially dangerous abandoned medical research facility, he’d already stripped down to his t-shirt — his rucksack, weapons, and outerwear tossed aside into the corner of the stairwell. The cool air felt heavenly against his flushed skin, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

He noted, too, that Piper seemed to be suffering in a similar fashion. And was uh — _ oh _ . So she was gonna take all that off then — _ right _.

Piper turned to face him, naked from the waist up, a light sheen of sweat glistening in the low light, breasts bared to the open air. Her breath came in quick, shallow motions, and she stepped forward, doing some kind of swaying thing with her hips that had Mal transfixed.

Despite having been treated to this view of her before, getting it on in the bedroom was a far cry from stripping off their clothes and fucking like horny teenagers in the stairwell of an abandoned building. And the _ teeny tiny _ piece of Mal’s brain that kept grasping futilely at logic _ knew _that.

But ho-ly shit, was that distracting.

“Uh —”

Piper stopped in front of him, brought a silencing finger to Mal’s lips. This close, he could see her pupils were blown, black nearly drowning the normal color of them. Mal swallowed. And focused as he was on all the very, very interesting parts of her anatomy on display, he missed where her _ other _hand was going until it found its way to the fly of his pants, stroking him through the rough fabric of his jeans.

“Ah — Jesus!” He attempted to back up, and made it all of two feet before his shoulders hit the cold metal of the wall behind. “P-Piper, maybe we s-should —”

Piper followed, licking her lips. “Why — why’s it so hot in here all of a sudden? I feel —” And then she closed the gap, pressing flush against him, every touch of her skin against his nearly overwhelming. She moaned, lips finding their way to Mal’s neck and kissing a sloppy line from the side of his jaw down to his collarbone, nipping blunt teeth at the thin skin there before finding his shirt to be a frustrating impediment. With impatient hands, she tugged it up so viciously he heard something rip when he didn’t get his arms raised fast enough to help.

“Y—yeah,” Mal breathed, suddenly finding he didn’t really give a shit anymore. About the serum, or the lab, or whatever the hell they were supposed to be doing — which, oddly enough, he couldn’t remember the specifics of at the moment. Huh. His head swam pleasantly and tingling sparks of pleasure raced across his overheated skin wherever Piper touched.

Leaning down, Mal pulled her into a deep kiss and let his hands do a little exploring of their own. He traced a calloused palm down her side, ghosted over her ribs, stopped to cup one of her breasts. She gasped into his mouth, one hand gripping his shoulder hard enough to bruise as he rolled her left nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

“S-shit, Blue. _ Ah _—!”

Arching back, Piper let out a stream of broken curses as he moved to the other, and he angled his hips to grind his dick against her thigh, fully aware that they were _ still _wearing too many goddamn clothes.

It took a near monumental effort of will to pull back, and Mal heard Piper’s frustrated little grunt as he detached from her long enough to get down on his knees. She figured it out then, and offered an approving hum, fingers combing through his hair and sending shivers down his spine. 

He made quick work of her pants and underwear, sliding them down to pool around her ankles, then buried his face between her legs. He nuzzled against the dark thatch of hair there and teased his tongue along her slit. She was dripping already, and he’d barely touched her before she was whimpering, fingers tangled in his hair as she ground against his face. He hummed approvingly, drowning in the taste and smell of her.

“O-oh, g-god.” Piper moaned again, legs trembling. She gave a frustrated tug at Mal’s hair, just enough to sting. “Hurry _ up _ , Blue — you’re _ k-killin _’ me here.”

Grinning against her, Mal redoubled his efforts, taking her clit between his lips and sucking gently. He reached up and dipped two fingers between her folds, worked them inside, pumping experimentally until he felt her shudder against him, gasping. Encouraged, he sped up, thrusting them faster, sucking and licking at her with his tongue until she was all but falling apart under his hands.

Soon, she clenched her thighs and came with a cry loud enough to echo down the empty stairwell. Nails scraped against his scalp, and the smell of her, the taste, spilling across his face and tongue, and dripping down his chin as he pulled his fingers out was enough to nearly push him over the edge.

Reaching down, Mal fumbled with the button on his pants, movements awkward and uncoordinated as he lapped at the slick still leaking from between Piper’s thighs. She whined again as his tongue dipped into her entrance, the sound sending another rush of heat straight to his dick. He could feel her legs shaking, and he groaned against her — he was so fucking _ close _, dammit — and finally abandoned his frustrated attempts to undo his jeans in favor of rubbing himself through them.

Piper shivered under his touch, his name spilling from her lips, and Mal knew she was almost gone. He worked himself through his pants, movements growing faster and more uncoordinated as a familiar pressure built. The hands still threading through his hair spasmed, and gush of liquid spilled into his mouth, down his throat, dripped onto his bare chest. He came a second later, shuddering and gasping with the intensity of it and _ swore _he saw stars.

_ Holy fucking shit. _

Panting, Mal rested his forehead against Piper’s thigh. The intense fire faded, the urgency driving their frenzied moment passing, and exhaustion took up residence in its wake. He let out a content sigh, heard something similar from Piper, and then sat back against the wall, eyes drooping shut.

“Oh my god,” he mumbled, feeling punch drunk and giddy.

There was a brief rustling of fabric, the drag of a zipper, and then Piper took a seat next to him, cuddling against his side. A beat of silence. Then, “Blue we just — we —” Her next words came out muffled through the hands covering her face. “Oh my god, I can’t believe we just _ did that _.”

Mal laughed quietly, color creeping into his cheeks. “Yeah. We uh — we sure did do. That.”

Together, they lapsed into awkward silence, though Mal noticed Piper hadn’t moved to leave, and one of her arms had curled around his waist, bare skin warm and soft against his as her fingers stroked gently at the skin below his ribs.

The haze clinging to his thoughts eventually began to dissipate, like mist burning off at midmorning, and Mal cracked his eyes open sometime later. With the return of his rational self came awareness. A little embarrassment. The cold and uncomfortably sticky feeling of various bodily fluids drying against bare skin (followed by wistful longing for a hot shower).

And the unpleasant knowledge that these were the only pair of pants he had, and they still had a half day’s walk back to Goodneighbor. _ Ugh _.

But —

Mal let his eyes track to the right, where Piper curled against his side, dark hair spilling across his shoulder. A teasing smile tugged at her lips, although the flush across her freckled cheeks and the tips of her ears betrayed a hint of lingering embarrassment.

But —

Circumstances aside, it was pretty damn hard to regret anything that ended like this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more of my work, art, or learn about my characters you can find me over on tumblr as saltsealed


End file.
